Star Wars Rebels: The Cold
by Rebel Spectre 6
Summary: When Ezra goes missing on Hoth. Hera and Kanan go to find him on the vast snow planet. Meanwhile Ezra has been captured by Agent Kallus and the two inquisitors. He feels a cold feeling and senses the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Will Ezra find out who the sith lord was? How will Kanan find his lost padawan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first fanfic and I really hope fans will like my ideas as much as like them. I have several ideas for future stories but I'm doing this one first. Any questions, requests, and ideas will be considered as I will try to pay attention to my audience. So without further or do…..**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 1: Caught

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I swear I have been dragged here against my will. Ahsoka said Hoth was "cold". This isn't cold it's BELOW FREEZING TO THE POINT WHERE I WOULD RATHER BURN TO DEATH IN THE SUNS OF TATOOINE! But I can't complain. Sabine's from Mandolore and it's really dry there. I remember when Ahsoka sent us to Echo Base about three weeks ago.

 _Flashback_

"Hera. I've got a mission." Fulcrum had contacted us through a hologram on yhe Ghost's holochess table (I knew it was Ahsoka but she always contacted us as Fulcrum so if our transmissions were intercepted no one would know who she was) while Zeb and I were chasing Chopper around for shocking us…. Again. Hera got up as Sabine and Kanan entered the room.

"What's the op?" Kanan asked. Fulcrum laughed.

"I don't know, Ezra's not gonna like it." I could tell sense her amusement. She thought that whenever I didn't like an op it was funny.

"I won't like what?" I asked. Whatever this mission was, I wanted to know.

"We have established a new base that needs extra security until it can withstand any Imperial attacks." I didn't see what was wrong with this mission, but Zeb obviously had his reasons.

"Karabast. We never get any good ops anymore." Sabine nudged him and winked at me. I knew what she wanted to do.

"What's the matter Zeb?" She asked. "Miss bashing bucketheads and leaving Ezra behind?" I laughed at that last one. He only did it once but Sabine wouldn't let it go.

"You know that was only once." Zeb growled back her. He was angry. That was my cue.

"But now I have the power to fight bac against Agent Kallus and you. For example." I lifted him in the air using the force and dropped him on Chopper. I had gotten better with my powers, but Kanan wasn't pleased.

"Ezra the force isn't a tool for your prank wars." He said. I could sense his disappointment, his anger, his….. fear?

"Your power is growing faster and stronger then you could ever imagine." I sighed. Kanan told me awhile back that I had become one of the Empire's most wanted for my abilities. He said the Sith Lord had targeted me so he could try to turn me to the dark side. Suddenly my joke didn't seem so funny anymore. I fact I was scared.

"I'm sorry." I said. I could tell Kanan was scared too.

"Lets take a walk." Kanan replied. Whenever he said that, it meant he wanted to talk. I nodded and walked outside the Ghost but I had just heard Hera ask Fulcrum to send her the coordinates for this new base we were supposed to protect. Kanan followed me outside.

"Ezra, I need you to tell me," Kanan began. This how most of our conversations alone started. Next he would say, "Do you know how important it is that you learn to use your powers responsibly?" It was how it went so as I thought he went on to say-

"Are you scared of yourself?" Ok, not what I expected. I looked at him. He looked concerned but I sensed his fear. Was he scared of me?

"Yes." I said. And it was true.

"I'm scared that my abilities are growing faster then I can control them. And- And," this was hard for me to say.

"You're afraid that we're beginning to fear your power." Kanan finished for me. I nodded.

"Ezra I am afraid. I'm afraid I can't protect you from what lies ahead. Sabine shouldn't have expected you to use the force for pranks and Hera's talking to her about that. But what I fear is that you're now a main target. That's why we've been getting so many easy missions. Ahsoka, Hera, and I are trying to protect you." I smiled. I liked that he was worried for me and cared about me, but I wasn't going to live in fear of the Empire.

"I know." I said.  
"But Kanan, if we won't face the Empire head on then they've already won. They want us to run, so we should do the opposite. After this mission, I want to go back to the way things were. When we were actually standing up against the Empire." Kanan smiled.

"I'm glad you're so brave. And I'll run that by Hera and Ahsoka." I could tell Kanan wanted to go back to the way things were too. Suddenly his face lit up.

"Wait here." He said. He ran back onto the Ghost and came back with a light blue hair tie. I was confused when he grabbed a strip of my hair and started braiding it into a thin, smooth braid of my raven colored hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't know Kanan knew _how_ to braid.

"There was an old Jedi tradition in which Jedi padawans would have a small piece of their hair braided to let people know they were a padawan. Your padawan braid reminds you of who you are. It is a tradition long forgotten so no one except Imperials will recognize it but I guess they already know I'm training you." Kanan finished off the braid with the small blue hair tie. He had an expression of pride on his face and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you. Master." I said. Kanan smiled back. Even more proud because I had called him master.

"Lets get back on the Ghost before Hera thinks we ran off." He said. When we got back onboard, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were all dressed in warm clothes and fur lined jackets. This was new.

"Where exactly is this base?" I asked, and Hera smiled.

"Hoth."

 _Reality_

And so that's where I am now. Echo Base on Hoth. Kanan gave me a white fur lined coat and warm clothes when we got here but I was still cold. The soldiers here won't let me do anything because they think I'm just a little kid. I can't wait until we go back to normal missions. This is the third week I've been here and I'm bored out of my mind. At least I'm not running from a squadron of bucketheads.

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I'm worried about the kid. I know he wants to go on normal missions again and Hera and Ahsoka thinks it'll be good for him, but I have my reasons. Ezra is learning how to be more responsible with the force and I think his padawan braid brought him some joy in knowing he was an official padawan. Sabine understands he can't use the force for pranks and is encouraging him to be responsible with his powers. Here in Echo Base there's nothing much to do and Ahsoka says we can leave in about another week. But Ezra's getting anxious. He'll practice out in the open and he won't stay inside the base. I'm afraid he'll get caught. The other day he asked what would happen to him if he got caught. And I just didn't have the courage to tell him what the Empire would really do to him. Suddenly Hera came in the room dragging Ezra by the hood of his coat.

"Hera it wasn't that big a deal!" Ezra protested. I could tell he had been training outside the base again. I smiled. The kid was more rebellious then I thought.

"Ezra, what do you mean that wasn't a big deal! The Empire could've seen you!" Hera screamed. Her lekku were twitching in anger. She turned to me.

"Kanan tell him that was a bad idea!'

"That was a bad idea." I said weakly. Ezra laughed and Hera let go of his hood.

"Very funny." Hera said. She looked Ezra straight in the eyes.

"We don't want you getting hurt." Hera said. I could see the worry in her eyes, and Ezra shoved away.

"Relax Hera. Kanan said if I'm caught they'll just lock me in a cell and ask me a bunch of questions. Plus the Empire only sends probe droids down here." Hera looked at me sternly.

"Is that what you told him!?" She screamed.

"The Empire sent troopers because they saw us land here! Luckily they're on the other side of the planet but if Ezra walks outside as far as he was they would catch him! He was lucky I was out in snowspeeder scanning the perimeter when I found him." Ezra left. He was seeing how ugly this was going to get and Hera took my hand. Before blinking back tears.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

" _That was weird_." I thought to myself. Hera just started yelling at Kanan for some reason. I was always confused when that started happening. I decided to train _inside_ and I reached for my lightsaber. It wasn't there.

" _It must've fallen out of my hand when Hera caught me training outside the_ _base_." I thought. I had to get it back but I couldn't tell the others or they would try to stop me and Kanan would give me that whole "This Weapon is Your Life" speech again. I went up the door but there was a guard. He blocked me.

"Where do you think you're going Ezra?" He said.

"Captain Syndulla gave me strict orders not to let you outside the base."

" _Karabast Hera._ " I thought.

" _How was I going to get my lightsaber now?_ " Suddenly I had an idea. I know this hadn't worked on a stormtrooper before but I had been practicing. I extended my hand and waved it in front of his eyes.

"You will open the door, and let me pass." I really hoped this worked.

"I open the door and let you pass." The guard repeated and he opened the door. I walked by as I thought about how proud Kanan would be when he found out I ahd mastered the Jedi mind trick. I walked for miles in a straight line until I found my lightsaber almost buried in the snow. I picked it up and clipped it to my belt. When I looked up I felt a hand push down on my shoulder and a blaster barrel pressed against the back of my head.

"Don't move Jedi!" A voice ordered from behind me.

" _Oh karabast_." I thought. I was lost to the rebellion. I had been caught.

 **DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. Will update soon and will try to answer to any questions, requests or suggestions.**

 **Have a good one ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI I'm back. First of all I would like to thank Padawan-Saoirse for their wonderful advice as well as Ghost rider 1-3 and SilverShineInTheMoonlight. Padawan-Saorise please continue to give me advice as you helped me figure out some things that needed fixing. I have edited the first chapter typos and I plan to look for more writers like you who can help me improve. Thanks for the feedback and keep writing! I'm going to try to mention a notable writer in each post that people should look at and this time it's Padawan-Saoirse. Congratulations and happy writing. A commenter asked why I used first person and I finally decided that I do it so readers know how the character is seeing the story unfold. I understand some writers do otherwise and some stories will be in third person but most of my rebels stories will use first person. Ok I've been going on too long so without further or do….**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 2: Holding On

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

The man gripping my shoulders (really hard as if he was trying to dislocate them) was none other than Agent Kallus himself. I've got to admit, he looked _really_ stupid in his fur lined coat. Then again, who am I to talk I bet he's thinking the same thing about me… and more. I struggled to get out of his grip but he held on real tight, his gun now pressed against my forehead. After about a minute of struggling my shoulders ached. I realized after about another thirty seconds of struggling that I couldn't win. When I finally stopped my head fell down in defeat as did my shoulders. I was a prisoner of the empire, and I wasn't getting away any time soon. Kallus smiled slightly when I had stopped (but he was still holding onto my shoulders as if they were the only things to grip onto or he would fall into a sarlaac pit), he lowered his gun and (almost with flourish) pulled out handcuffs from the utility pack on his belt. I could tell he was enjoying himself as he clamped them around my wrists.

"You'd think a padawan such as yourself would put up more of a fight." Kallus said as he took my lightsaber. I scowled. Even though they had taken me, they wouldn't take my spirit. After I had given myself that little pep-talk I smirked at him, much to his annoyance.

"Guess I'm just like you more then the other imperial officers that have taken me against my will." I replied sarcastically. The only reason I had stopped struggling in the first place was the fact that I had been walking for miles and I was tired enough as it was. He scowled at me this time. Guess I started a trend.

"Your defiance will be eradicated soon enough." Kallus said as he started dragging me back to wherever it is he came from. I guess he didn't know that I had no idea what "eradicated" means.

 **Hera's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Kanan. How could he not tell Ezra what would happen to him if captured. I tried to blink back tears as I asked Kanan why he hadn't told Ezra. This was a big deal, now if Ezra was caught he would have no idea what would happen to him. Kanan sighed and lowered his head. His response to my question left me stunned.

"He's scared enough as it is, Hera. Of his power, of the dark side and in some ways hes scared of us." Kanan grimaced has he tried his best not to cry although I could hear his voice cracking as he choked on his own tears. I always bring out the truth in Kanan, but this time even I was crying.

"Kanan," I said as calmly as I could. He looked up at me trying to look as much like the leader I've known for the past six years. Trying to look like the man that I loved… sometimes.

"We'll help him. He's been through a lot and we're the people that help him work through it. We're his family." Kanan sniffed then I saw his lips form a weak smile. I knew it was fake but he was just trying to make _me_ feel better.

"Kanan don't you dare try to fake a smile." I said playfully. It always put me in a better mood when Kanan would try to appease me. I threw my arms around his neck and he eventually put his around me. Kanan smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. He just needed a little push to make his worries melt away for the time being.

"I'm not faking smiles this time." He said and for one small magical moment, our lips met for our first kiss. I'd never been happier. Soon we separated and smiled. Kanan looked happy but I could see in his eyes that he still feared for Ezra. I was about to say something but Sabine, Zeb, Chopper and the guard I assigned to make sure Ezra didn't leave the base all waled in. All of their faces looked worried. Kanan knew exactly what it meant.

"Where's Ezra?" He asked. I felt my lekku tips curl at the end in anxiety. Something had happened to him, and my fears were confirmed when Sabine first spoke.

"He's not in the base." Sabine said. Her eyes were red and puffy so I knew she had been crying. At least she likes Ezra back. The guard I had stationed at the door stepped forward.

"It was my fault Captain Syndulla. I let him use some mind trick on me." So the kid had finally gotten the hang of the Jedi Mind trick. Usually Kanan would be proud but when I looked at him his face was as pale and white as the snow outside.

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

All I could think about in that moment was Ezra. I thought I had just gotten over my worries for him. But now I could sense him. He was scared, and alone. I saw a vision of him sitting in a cold dark cell with his hands bound together and chained to the ground. He was meditating. Suddenly I heard Ezra's voice calling out to me through or bond in the force.

 _"Kanan."_ He said choking on tears it was then I noticed the scratches on his neck and face as well as burns on his clothes from being electrocuted. He no longer had his jacket which I figured had been taken so he would suffer the freezing cold temperatures of Hoth. I also saw a Dark figure looming over him. With a feminine hand extended towards his head. I saw the figure was the mirilian inquisitor we had encountered in Takabo while she was trying to steal force sensitive children. I didn't see her partner but I did see that she was deep in focus. Ezra's face looked beaten. He looked like he had no hope left. Only fear.

" _It hurts."_ Ezra said. His voice sounding more and more fearful by the second.

" _Ezra!"_ I responded through the bond.

" _Don't worry kid we're coming for you._ " I felt Ezra's fear spike.

" _No!_ " He yelled.

" _It's what they want. She's forcing me to connect with you so you'll come for me. It's a tra-"_ Suddenly our connection was lost. Blocked by dark force. But in that last instant we were connected he felt… cold. I know it's Hoth and it's freezing but this was different. It was the sith lord. I finally snapped back into reality breathing heavily. I saw that Hera's emerald yes were wide with concern as she had me in her arms.

"I saw him. The empire has him. He's in trouble." I informed them.

"We'll find him." Hera said as she helped me up. She still looked concerned but she was also determined as she took control.

"Sabine, Zeb, Chopper! Prep the Phantom! Kanan and I are going to find Ezra. We know it's a trap to get all of us so only Kanan and I are going. And we'll come back _with_ Ezra."

"Aren't we giving the Empire what they want just by any of us going?" Zeb asked. Hera gave him a long hard stare.

"Do you want to question my orders now while Ezra is at the mercy of the empires inquisitors and a sith lord?" Sabine and Zeb looked at each other with their faces looking sad and concerned. They left to prep the Phantom with Chopper wheeling out behind them.

"How did you know about the sith and the inquisitors?" I asked. I hadn't told her that. She smiled slightly at me trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"You talk in your sleep love." She said but when I looked up at her with nothing on my face but concern and worry her expression softened.

"Hey.." She said soon her hands were on my shoulders.

"We'll find him." At least I hoped so. But that's all it takes to be strong, hope. I just hoped Ezra hadn't lost his hope already.

 **Oh My Gosh! Kanan and Hera on a mission alone. This is gonna be interesting. Note: No sexual content, farthest it goes is kissing. Now that that's been cleared up I want to give you a look at what future stories include. These are titles and series ideas. You can ask me about the story titles and whichever one has the most mentions in comments will get a brief summary of the basic plotline in my next post. The titles are…..**

 **Breaking Chains**

 **Infiltration**

 **An Inquisitors Journal**

 **The Han and Chewie Adventures**

 **Second Thoughts**

 **Hope you guys comment on what you'd like to see in the future of this story and suggestions for other future stories. I want to thank you guys again for the positive reviews and encourage you to ask questions and read the stories of the notable authors which I recommend a new one with every post.**

 **Have a good one. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I haven't gotten any title response so to do that look at chapter two of this story at the end you'll find a list of titles. Please post the one you'd like to hear about most as the one mentioned most in comments will get a brief summary in the next chapter and will most likely be the next one to be written. This time the notable author I'd like to mention is Lordandempiressdoodle for their story "Six Feet Under". Congratulations and happy writing. Now before I talk for hours…..**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 3: Just the Beginning

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

" _Why wasn't I there for him_." I thought to myself. Ever since Hera and I got on the Phantom, I had been dazed. All I could think of was my lost padawan.

" _I should've stayed with him_." I thought, and it was true. I somehow knew Ezra was going outside again.

"Kanan!" I heard Hera's voice ring out and it broke my trance and looked at her. She looked upset.

"We've been flying for five hours and it's getting late." I could tell she about to regret whatever it was she was about to say to me. She breathed deeply trying to get the words out. It was about a minute before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry. But we have to go back to the base, refuel and we'll look again tomorrow." Telling me that was probably one of the hardest things she had ever done. I realized she was right and we would have no chance of finding Ezra if the Phantom ran out of fuel. I turned my head away.

" _I'm sorry Ezra."_ I thought to myself. I was abandoning my padawan for a whole night. Another night meant the Inquisitors and Kallus could do whatever they wanted with him for about seventeen hours. **(There is only seven hours of sunlight on Hoth and I don't know how long a day is on Hoth but I'm guessing about 24 hours).** I nodded my head to let Hera know we could start heading back to base. I felt sick. Leaving the kid at the mercy of the empire for a whole night seemed wrong, it _was_ wrong. But we had no choice. For Ezra's situation I felt angry, I felt scared, I felt…. Cold? I sensed a dark presence coming closer, and closer and….

"Hera!" I yelled and took the Phantom controls. I swerved the ship to the left and as Hera was looking at me with a mixed look of confusion and anger, an imperial dignitary shuttle started to land right where the Phantom had been. They didn't see us but the ship continued to attempt landing as a large crater opened from the ground below us and the shuttle landed inside while it was still opened. As it closed I felt a dark presence and a light presence. The sith lord, and Ezra.

"Ezra!" I yelled as the crater was closed. My padawan was closed off from me somewhere in that base buried beneath the snow. But not for long.

"Did you see that?" Hera asked, trembling. I could tell she had been startled by the sudden appearance of the imperial shuttle, and the opening and closing of the hidden crater.

"Yeh I saw it." I told her and put my arms around her to comfort her. She started crying on my shoulder and I knew she had come to conclude the same thing I had.

"Ezra's down there. And that shuttle was t-the s-" Hera started crying even harder. I tried to send her calming waves through the force but it wasn't working. To tell the truth, I doubt calming waves would work on me. My padawan was down there with a sith lord! How could this get any worse.

"Hera." I said as calmly as I could. The twi'lek looked up at me. Her emerald eyes were red and puffy and she didn't look like the strong leader she had been earlier this afternoon.

"We need to get back to base and refuel." Hera looked at me in disbelief.

"Hera, this hurts me more then it does you but even if we did rescue Ezra now if we don't start getting back to Echo base _right now_ the Phantom will run out of fuel. I'll send our coordinates to Ahsoka so we know how to get back her tomorrow with a plan." I can't believe I just said that. Earlier Hera had been trying to calm me down, now it was the other way around. Then again I wasn't so calm myself. Hera slowly nodded and set course for Echo base. I sent Ahsoka the coordinates of the hidden imperial base.

" _Just hold on kid."_ I thought to myself.

" _I'm coming."_

 **Kallus' P.O.V**

I could not believe that after all we had put him through this child would still refuse to reveal any information about his rebel comrades. I had tried everything. Electrocution, lightsabers (that was the Seventh Sister's idea), mind probes, syringes, even the force (again the Seventh Sister). How could he be holding on? Now the child was sitting cross legged on the ground of his cell with his eyes closed. He hadn't stirred for two hours and the inquisitor's and I were getting annoyed. The Fifth brother had arrived not to long ago to try his own hand at breaking the boy, with no success.

"Ugh! I've had enough of his resistance!" The Seventh Sister complained. Her eyes flaming as she stalked toward the cell door.

"Lord Vader should've been here hours ago!" When she tuned around her face changed expressions so quickly from furious to afraid. Lord Vader had arrived.

"You should know better inquisitor," Vader said coldly as he extended his hand. The Seventh Sister started choking desperately clawing at the invisible force that gripped her neck.

"Than to question _my_ actions." He flung her across the cell and walked up to me.

"I trust that you have called me here for something worth my time." Lord Vader's breathing was loud and hollow. And I felt almost _inferior_ when I stood in the presence of the Sith lord.

"Sir, the boy has not revealed anything despite all methods of interrogation that have been afflicted on him. His resistance is quite impressive." I said. And I had to admit, I've never seen any prisoner put up more of a fight then this boy. He attempted escape twice and he tried to attack a stormtrooper. Ezra Bridger had more of a fight in him than there was in a pack of angry loth-cats. I don't think Lord Vader thought so.

"Impressive you say?" He asked as he made his way toward the boy. I had never seen someone more…. At peace than the padawan right now. The Inquisitors told me that he was in deep meditation, but I believed that he was trying to cling to a very thin thread of something imperials couldn't stand… hope. I counted on Lord Vader to make sure that thread of hope would break.

"I sense your thoughts Agent Kallus. As well as your own thoughts inquisitors." The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother bowed their heads in submission to the sith lord, but I just listened intently as he extended a hand toward the boy.

"You believe he is depending on hope." Continued Lord Vader.

"Well you should know boy," He said as the boy started twitching intensely.

"Hope is something we won't tolerate." I watched the boy. His face always twisted in a mixture of pain, anger, and sadness. After about three minutes of his torture the boy smiled. He was still twitching but he looked straight up at the sith, his sapphire eyes looking fiercer than ever before. All the boy could make out was one name.

"Padme Amidala." It was enough for Lord Vader to release the boy and his head dropped down as he fell asleep from exhaustion.

"This boy's cell is only to be opened by me and anyone accompanying me, is that clear Agent Kallus." Vader's voice sounded colder and harder than any time he had addressed me before.

"Understood." I replied and we all left the boy's cell. Lord Vader leaving to contact Emperor Palpatine. Whoever Padme Amidala was, she was enough to make Vader lose focus.

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

After I had woken up I was still alone.

" _Good_." I thought to myself. Whenever someone was in the cell with me they were hurting me or trying to get me to reveal something about Kanan and the others.

" _Kanan._ " I tried to connect with my master but I was too weak right now. I moved my hands up to my padawan braid and stroked it with my fingers.

 _"I don't deserve this_ _braid._ " I thought. I had failed Kanan and my crew. I had failed myself. Then I thought.

 _"If I can get back to Kanan, then I'll try my best to live up to my padawan status._ " It was then I realized.

" _Why not now?_ " If I could resist the sith lord and don't give in, then I would live up to myself and not let Kanan down. All I needed to do was remember that I could sense Vader's thoughts too. The last thing I heard from his mind was another name.

 _"Anakin Skywalker."_

 **BOOM! What do you think? Will Ezra find out the truth behind the sith lord. Tell me what you want to happen in comments. Please as I want to appease my readers. Thank you for all of your support and please choose a title from the list that'd you'd like to know more about.**

 **Have a good one! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I am back with a new update. Thanks for the support in comments it really helps. Padawan-Saoirse has given me more advice that I had noticed and intend to recognize in future chapters so thanks for that. The notable author I'd like to mention today is TheUltimateAngela with their story "The Force in You". Congrats and happy writing. The only title request that I got was from Silver X Barry with the title "Breaking Chains". So here it is that summary I promised.**

 **When a mission goes horribly wrong, Ezra finds himself being circulated through the slave system as his eyes are opened to the evil that isn't the Empire. Will Kanan and the crew (with some help from Cikatro Vizago) find Ezra? Will Ezra decide to end the mysterious Overseer's slave dominion once and for all?**

 **What do you think? Post suggestions for "Breaking Chains" in comments. Now as anticipated…**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 4: Revealing the Truth

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I have no idea how long I've been in this cell. I assume it's been a few days but it feels like years have passed, just waiting.

" _Waiting for what? Kanan?"_ I thought. I told him not to come for me, but odds are he wouldn't listen to me and come anyway….. I hope. The pain has been unbearable. The Sith has come in twice since I had found out the names, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, and he won't stop trying to figure out how I knew Padme's name. To be honest _I_ don't even know how I got it. I just felt something that told me those two names meant something to The Sith and that if I said it then he'd stop torturing my mind. Ever since, I haven't made a sound. Well, that's not true I've cried out in pain about fourteen times, but who's counting? Apparently me, but when your locked in a cell and your hands are chained to the ground what else do you have to do?

 _"Padme_." I heard the name again, calling through the force. Who was she? And why was she so important to The Sith? Suddenly my vision started getting foggy and I blacked out.

 _Vision_

When I woke up I saw I was no longer in my cell, I was on some sort of lava planet. I think it was Mustafar since it was the only fire planet I know. I saw a man and a beautiful woman embracing each other. The man looked like a Jedi, with his lightsaber and robes, but something about him was wrong and I felt…. Cold. The woman was different. She felt light and kind yet I sensed her fear and sadness toward the man. I saw her stomach and felt two more people within her womb. She was pregnant with twins. I saw her light, loving gaze stare into the dark, corrupted eyes of the man.

" _Padme."_ I thought. This was her. And the man was Anakin Skywalker.

" _Anakin's her husband_." I thought and then came to realize the truth. Anakin was the Sith lord. As I watched Anakin smiled at Padme and spoke.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"I was so worried. Obi-Wan told me such terrible things." I saw Anakin's smile disappear at the mention of Obi-Wan. I had seen the Jedi master once in Kanan's holocron.

"What things?" Anakin asked. His voice sounding more intense than earlier. Padme looked at him, obviously frightened.

"He said you had turned to the dark side…. That you killed younglings." He killed younglings?! This guy was turning out way scarier than I thought.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin replied coldly. His stare now intense and if looks could kill, Padme would be stone dead.

"He cares about us." Padme insisted. I could tell by now that she _really_ cared about this guy. Then I remembered Kanan told me that in the old Jedi order you weren't allowed to have emotional attachments and that we were lucky we could have them now. But I don't think Anakin liked what she said very much.

"Us!?" He yelled. Anakin was mad now.

"He knows." Padme said.

"He wants to help." Anakin looked at her, his eyes now bloodshot and yellow.

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you?!" Anakin yelled.

"He can't- He can't help you. He's not strong enough." Whatever he was talking about really bothered him but I don't know why. Padme tried to talk to him again.

"Anakin, all I want is your love." After that I saw flashes of different scenes. Lightsabers clashing, Anakin choking Padme, Padme giving birth to two children, Anakin falling into lava, Obi-Wan admitting his brotherly love for him only for Anakin to admit his hatred, Anakin being put into a black metal suit, and Padme….. In a glass coffin.

 _Reality_

When I woke up I was in my cell again. My hands still chained to the ground, and I was still alone. I thought about what I had seen, about how Padme died still loving the man that tried to kill her, that tried to kill their children. I thought about if those kids were still out there, and if they were safe. I thought about the Sith lord… and if he still loved Padme. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape me, as I thought about the pain I saw in Padme's eyes when her last breath was used to tell Obi-Wan that there was still good in Anakin. Was there good in this Sith Lord? Or had that side of him been destroyed long ago.

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I sensed my padawan's sadness. But it wasn't for himself. It was for someone long dead. I couldn't find out who but I knew something was troubling him.

"Kanan!" I turned around to see Hera standing there behind me.

"Ezra's not gonna rescue himself. Are you coming or not?" I looked at her again, her emerald green eyes filled with hope and determination.

"Yeh I'm coming." I told her as we boarded the Phantom with Chopper. I sensed one last thing from Ezra before we took off.

" _The cold_."

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter than my other ones but tell me how you think this should develop and how you think "Breaking Chains" should go. Just a shout out to Padawan-Saoirse, TheUltimateAngela, and Lordandempiressdoodle…. Please keep writing. I love your stories. Be back tomorrow for chapter 5 and post, questions, suggestions, and requests in comments.**

 **Have a good one. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry my last chapter was kinda short. Trying to kick it up a notch and would appreciate any suggestions you guys have. Notable author today is kindakrazymess for their story "Thirio". I don't know if it's still ongoing but if it is, follow that story, it's awesome! Congrats kindakrazymess and happy writing. Now as promised…..**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 5: Crash

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Now I know why the kid doesn't like Chopper very much. Ever since we got on board the Phantom Chopper won't stop shocking me. Suddenly electricity shoots through my body and I turn around to hear Chopper making that noise of his that's his version of laughing.

"Chopper!" I had enough of this droid. I think Hera was thinking the same thing.

"Chop, if you don't stop shocking Kanan I'll shut you off!" Chopper backed up. I think everyone on the Ghost is scared of Hera. Especially when she's mad. Hera sighed and turned on her comm.

"Fulcrum. We're about three kilometers from the imperial base. If all goes well we'll have Ezra before tomorrow morning." We had been flying for two hours and it was getting late. Just like last time we tried to find him.

"Acknowledged spectre two." Ahsoka replied.

"Be careful. According to your scan this Imperial base has several life forms inside that we assume are stormtroopers."

" _Great running from a bunch a bucketheads. Just what I need._ " It would only make it harder to get Ezra out if there are stormtroopers are all over the place. Then again, their aim is terrible and I can trick them easily, this will be easy.

"Got that Fulcrum, we're now two kilometers away from the-" Hera's sentence was cut short when the ship started rattling like mad.

"Spectre two come in!" I could hear Ahsoka through the comm but Hera was just trying to handle the Phantom. I looked out the window and saw two TIE fighters closing in.

"We've been hit!" Hera yelled through the comm. She tried to steer the Phantom but lost control when one of the TIE's landed a shot on us.

"Hera!" I yelled. If we went down then Ezra had almost no hope of being rescued.

"Fulcrum we are going down!" Hera yelled into her comm. But when all we heard was static we could tell the Empire had jammed our signals. I sensed the cold once more before the ship hit the snowy surface of the planet. Everything went black.

 **Kallus' P.O.V**

Lord Vader has gone into the padawan's cell twice since he said "Padme Amidala". I searched the name and found out she was the senator of Naboo for the old republic. Nothing else was listed.

" _What's so important about this senator?_ " I thought and how did the boy know? I understand that force users have abilities I could not begin to understand and would fail if I tried to explain. But this boy. He seemed stronger with this _force_ than any Jedi or Inquisitor that I have ever encountered. But was that enough for him to withstand Lord Vader? In some ways I almost felt sorry for the boy. He was only a child after all and he was going through the worst tortures the Empire could inflict on a prisoner. He is a Jedi however, and the Jedi are the sworn enemies of the Empire.

" _He's choosing to go through all of this. I he would just tell us about the rebels and join Lord Vader on the dark side all of his pain would cease._ " I thought to myself. The boy had a strong will but I am certain Lord Vader can break him. It was right then Lord Vader came into my office while I was looking at the padawan's prisoner record.

"Agent Kallus. I have been informed that a rebel ship was spotted two kilometers away from this base and was destroyed by TIE fighters. The boy's rebel friends have been destroyed."

I was surprised to hear this. Now that the boy's crewmembers have been eliminated there was no hope of him being rescued.

 _"No hope. The boy has nothing anymore. Nothing to count on."_ I made sure I no longer looked surprised and looked at Lord Vader.

"Do we inform the boy?" Vader replied with the coldest tone I have ever heard.

"You will accompany me to his cell and you shall tell the padawan that his master and crewmembers have been killed trying to rescue him." I nodded. As we walked to the boys cell I thought about the Sith. He had seemed…. More anxious then before.

" _It's that boy."_ I thought. Lord Vader hadn't been acting like this _until_ Bridger had mentioned Senator Amidala.

" _How did Lord Vader_ _know her?_ " We entered the boy's cell. When he saw us come in he looked up at us and scowled. Lord Vader came closer to him until the boy had to crane his neck to look at him.

"You will not scowl at me when you hear that your crew has been eliminated trying to rescue _you_." The boy looked shocked. I saw his eyes water and he shut his eyes as a few tears streamed down his cheeks. The padawan's face turned red as more tears came out. Soon he moved his hands to wipe them away and he looked at Lord Vader with fire in is eyes.

"You're lying!" He yelled. I could see that his hope was now lost. He had nothing left. The padawan was alone.

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Kanan and the others can't be dead! They can't leave me alone.

"TIE fighters shot down your friend's vessel while they were closing in on our base." Agent Kallus told me. I don't know how, but I still feel Kanan. But he's dead! I don't know whats true anymore. Kallus seemed satisfied with my inner conflict.

"We'll leave you here until we move you to Coruscant tomorrow morning." The Sith lord said. I felt a cold feeling go down my spine as the Sith and Kallus left my cell.

" _I won't cry."_ I told myself. I've been alone before, I can get through this. But this time they're going to take me to Coruscant. I wonder what for? Suddenly I felt strangely calm. It was then I realized that it was Kanan sending me calming waves through the force. He was alive! But I had to be sure.

" _Kanan_." I said through our bond. If Kanan answered me than he was alive.

" _Ezra!_ " I heard.

" _Don't worry, we're ok. I sensed that you were worried about us and I tried to calm you down. Maybe let you know we were fine."_ I was relieved.

" _What happened? They told me you were shot down."_ I didn't know if even _that_ story was true.

" _We were shot down. Luckily the Phantom didn't crash very hard and it was able to withstand the impact."_ Kanan sounded alright. That was good.

" _Kanan if you're coming for me, hurry, they're going to take me to Coruscant. Tomorrow morning!" If you don't come soon I- I may never see you again."_ That was my worst fear. I never wanted to be alone again. If I lost Kanan and the crew, I'd lose everything I had grown to care about.

" _Don't worry Ezra. We'll find you."_ After that our connection was lost. I just hoped that Kanan would come soon.

" _I won't be left alone."_

 **Hey what'd you think please post suggestions, requests, or questions in comments.**

 **Have a good one ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wazzup my Rebels Buddies!? Sorry needed to get that out of my system. Anyway now for notable author of the day I chose collegegirl21 for her story "Rise of the Rebellion". Congrats and happy writing. And now…**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 6: Falling Into Darkness

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I surveyed the damage. Hera, Chopper and I were ok but the Phantom's systems were fried and without proper repairs, we were going nowhere. Hera looked at me, her Lekku twitching in frustration.

"We're two kilometers away from the base and we get shot out of the sky?!" Hera yelled. Chopper beeped something in response and it just mad Hera angrier than she already was.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled at the droid. I wasn't taking this well. Without the Phantom we couldn't get to Ezra in time. The only way we could is if we walked all night and we would freeze to death if we did that.

"Hera, we need a new plan." I told her. I wasn't letting go of my padawan without a fight. He was like a son to me and I didn't want to lose him. Hera looked at me breathing in and out to calm herself down. Now all I saw I saw from her was determination. I guess she was channeling her frustration into something we both needed from her.

"Alright," Hera said. Then looked at the sky. It was close to nightfall.

"What do we do Kanan? We can't walk we'll freeze." I had to agree with that. It was then I remembered the Phantom.

"How bad is the Phantom?" I asked her. If things were as I hoped than I had a plan. Hera looked at me obviously confused then looked over the Phantom.

"Navigation still works and so does levitation but we wouldn't get very high and steering's off." Hera looked at me again, perplexed.

"Why do you want to know? Nothing here is of use to us." I smiled and looked at Chopper.

"How fast does Chopper go with his rocket booster?" Chopper made another one of his noises at me. I could tell he thought I was crazy. And Hera was starting to think that too.

"Chopper can go about sixty-five miles per hour without running out of fuel in the next two hours. Kanan where is this going?" I honestly can't believe Hera hasn't figured out my plan yet. She usually always figures it out.

"If levitation on the Phantom still works then we can still get of the ground by about three feet despite the damage. Chopper can use his arms to hold onto the Phantom and use his rocket booster to push it. Because of the weight It'll take about thirty minutes for Chopper to get us to the base but it'll be just enough time to get us to the imperial base before nightfall. Once we're in I need you guys to monitor security and find Ezra's lightsaber. Find out where he is and call me if there are stormtroopers coming my way. I'll get Ezra out of there and we steal an Imperial freighter with a magnetic lock so we can get onboard, get a hold of the Phantom and get out of there." Hera looked at me like I would start growing antlers or something bizarre like that.

"Chopper? Push us, to the base?" I looked at her. We had been through a lot together and faced worse odds. What's so bad about this plan? Was my math wrong? This was for Ezra. We would jump into a sarlaac pit for him, and this plan was our only chance of rescuing him.

"Hera," I paused hoping my next line wouldn't sound too mushy.

"Do you trust me?" I saw her think it over. And when she smiled I could tell she had come to the same answer I had.

"I trust you with my life Kanan." She went closer to me and Chopper beeped in warning but I didn't care. Our lips met yet again. For that moment we could forget everything and just think about us. When we separated we were still smiling. With Chopper covering his photoreceptors. He beeped and Hera laughed.

"Yes it's over Chop." I laughed at that and we got on the Phantom after pushing it into position. Hera turned the ship's levitation on and we floated three feet into the air. So far so good.

"Alright Chopper start pushing." I said. Chop got his rocket booster started, gripped onto the Phantom and started to push as hard as I knew the little astromech could. We started moving. And thus the craziest plan I had ever come up with in my life was a go.

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It was just three hours ago that Kallus told me my crew had died. After I found out that wasn't true I've been hanging on to that last string of hope as hard as I could. No one said this was gonna be easy. An hour ago the Sith Lord came in and I think I made him mad.

 _Flashback_

I was just sitting in my cell where I had been for…. I don't know, three days? Suddenly I felt it again.

" _The cold_." He came into the cell and closed the door behind him. I don't know why but for about two minutes he just stood there.

"Who was Anakin Skywalker?" I asked hoping that would break the ice. Give me a break I had nothing else I could say. And I guess I found out I should've said nothing at all when he started choking me with the force.

" _I swear this is getting old."_ I thought. His metallic voice then interrupted my thoughts.

"That name, is never to be spoken again is that clear?" I nodded the best I could with me choking and all. He let me go and I started gasping for air.

"Where was she?" The sith asked me.

"Where was Padme when you saw her with the Jedi?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not considering he basically killed her and has gotten close to killing me. But I guess it wouldn't hurt anything if I told him. Plus, I did not need him feeling the need to _torture_ it out of me.

"Mustafar." I said.

"The Jedi tried to kill her and she said-" I hesitated. Did he know what her last words were? And would he kill me if I said them?

"She said what!?" He barked at me. And he's pretty scary when he activates his lightsaber and point it at my neck. So I just decided to tell him the _whole_ truth.

"She said she knew there was still good in _you._ " I said as calmly as I could. I saw him raise his lightsaber like he was going to kill me. But instead he put it away and left without a word.

 _Reality_

I wonder why he didn't kill me. I had made him mad, I told him something he probably didn't want to know, and I may have made a sarcastic comment or two. Why was he keeping me alive when I was such a nuisance? The door opened and Agent Kallus came in….. with an interrogation droid.

"I was thinking before we left for Coruscant we'd get in one more interrogation." I felt my anger boiling over. He had the nerve to lie to me about my crew, he tortured me, and now he was acting like this was some sort of game to him! I couldn't take it. I used the force, and before I knew it I heard him choking.

"Get these chains off of me and let me go!" I ordered him. But he just looked at me with pure hatred.

"Or what?" He managed to gasp. I squeezed tighter around his throat. And I heard him attempt to laugh. It really came out in a bunch of gasps and wheezes.

"You don't have the guts." He said still trying his best to get air. I squeezed as hard as I could, but then I thought. What was I doing? I can't kill him! It's not the Jedi way. I know things are going to be worse for me after what I did but I didn't care. I let him go. He gasped for air and then stood up.

"I told you boy, you can't do it." The droid advanced toward me, but all I could think about was what I'd done.

 **A commenter requested Ezra use the Dark Side so what'd you think? Post questions, requests and suggestions in comments and if you want to be considered for notable author of the day, please post the name of the story you'd like to be credited for.**

 **Have a good one ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, wazzup my rebel buddies!? Got friend with me today. My brother is going to help me write today's chapter (So happy for brother sister bonding time). He doesn't have an account but he decided to go with the name Jedi Spectre 1! I'm so proud!**

 **Jedi Spectre 1: Hi, thanks for letting me on sis.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Your welcome. Now for notable author of the day….**

 **Jedi: Kavella! For their story "Suffocating".**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Hey. Thanks and now…**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 7: Confrontation

 **Hera's P.O.V**

" _I can't believe this worked."_ Letting Chopper push us two kilometers is most likely the craziest plan Kanan's ever had. Chopper beeped at me when we finally reached the secret entrance to the underground imperial base. I scowled at the droid.

"Hey! You aren't doing _all_ the work." I said.

"Kanan came up with a plan and now we're breaking into this base together!" I turned to Kanan.

"So. _How_ exactly are we getting in?" Kanan frowned. I could tell he only thought of the basics and didn't think about how to get inside.

"I didn't think that through." Kanan said. I sighed and smiled.

" _Classic Kanan."_ I looked at the ground and dusted away some of the snow covering the metal door separating the base from the cold conditions of Hoth. _And_ Separating Kanan and I from the one we had come to care for as a son.

" _Ezra_." I saw Kanan reach for his lightsaber. I knew he wanted to cut the door open with it and jump down into the base. I stopped him.

"Kanan, you know that would attract too much attention and alert the imperials that Ezra's master is here. That would alert the Sith lord." I tried to stay calm. The truth is I was worried sick for what may be happening to Ezra right now. Kanan was probably feeling the same way. He sighed and moved his hand away from the weapon.

"Do _you_ have any ideas?" Kanan asked me. I had to be honest I had nothing that would help in this situation. Chopper had his own ideas. I saw him get in the Phantom and pull out the trooper armor Kanan had stolen awhile back.

"How is that supposed to help when we're out here?" I said to the droid. But Kanan caught on quick.

"I get it." He took the helmet and turned on the transmitter. It would signal the nearest Imperial checkpoint and that checkpoint was here. I heard a voice with a pompous accent reply to the signal through the comm.

"Identify yourself trooper." The voice said and Kanan answered.

"This is trooper TK-421, **(Get it?)** my transport crashed on our descent to the planets surface. I was the only survivor. Requesting passage into the base." I hoped this worked. If those imperials figured out who we were we'd be shot dead.

"Did you spot any rebel activity?" Asked the voice. I bit my lip hoping they didn't know who Kanan was.

"No sir." Kanan replied. I held my breath waiting for an answer.

"Permission to enter TK-421." The passage opened and I let out the breath I was holding in. When the passage fully opened I shot the troopers that were down there as Kanan finished putting on the armor.

"Hera you get to security and find Ezra. I'll get him out." He turned on his comm.

"Keep your comm on a tell me if you see anyone heading my way." I nodded and got down into the base with Chopper. Kanan stole one of the trooper's blasters and walked off looking like a real stormtrooper. Chopper plugged himself into a nearby control panel and found the security room. I ran as fast as I could with Chopper barely keeping up behind me.

"Keep up Chop!" I yelled at him. We needed to keep moving to keep away from any stormtroopers. We finally made it to the security room and I stunned the two troopers that were in there. After putting them in the nearest turbolift and dismantling the controls so they were locked inside, I looked at the security monitors. I kept on flipping through the ones on the detention block until I saw a cell with Ezra, crouching on the ground with chains around his wrists. I could see his tear stained face with his eyes just watering even more until three more tears slid down his cheeks. My heart couldn't help but ach when I saw the cuts on his neck and face, something told me there was a lot more injuries I couldn't see. Chopper yelled something to me in binary and what he said snapped me out of my funk. I spoke into my comm.

"Spectre One, you there?"

"Yeh Spectre Two. You find Ezra?" I found Kanan on the monitors and saw him on the detention block.

"Glad to see you found the detention block. Ezra's in cell seventy-eight, but you need to hurry. The Sith and Agent Kallus are closing in. Ezra's scheduled to leave on a shuttle to Coruscant in ten minutes!" This was bad. I couldn't find the two imperials on the monitors but I hoped Kanan was closer to Ezra then they were.

"Got it Spectre two. Closing in on cell seventy-eight now." I sighed in relief. Until I saw what was on the monitors.

" _Oh No."_

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I saw when I opened Ezra's cell. His hand were chained down, there were cuts on his face and neck and his tear stained face just kept on getting new tear streaks as his watery eyes let a few drops fall at a time. He looked up and saw me. He crawled back in fear.

" _Huh?_ " You'd think he'd be happy to see me. It was then I remembered the armor. I took off the helmet and crouched down next to Ezra.

"Ezra? Ezra it's me. We're gonna get you out of here. His electric sapphire eyes stared deeply into my own teal eyes. I could sense his fear.

"Kanan?" He asked weakly.

"I- I-" Ezra moved his legs only to wince from the pain.

"Your legs are broken. Don't worry I'll help you out." I cut the chains with my lightsaber and picked him up. Ezra still didn't stop trying to tell me something.

"Kanan I- I-" I could tell whatever it was he didn't feel good about it.

"I choked him. I used the dark side." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Ezra. I should've taught you how deal with your anger better than I have been teaching you." Ezra's hand moved toward his padawan braid. He gripped it.

"It's not your fault." He said. Ezra's head turned toward the door and I saw his eyes widen in absolute terror. When I looked there too I knew why.

" _The Sith."_

 **Dun, DUN, DUUUUUUUN! Another big cliffhanger. What'd you think Jedi Spectre 1?**

 **Jedi Spectre 1: That, was, AWESOME!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: I know right? Thanks for working with me today.**

 **(Applause as Jedi Soectre 1 exits)**

 **Thank you for all your support please post suggestions, questions and requests in comments and if you would like to be considered for notable author of the day please post the title of the story you'd like to be credited for.**

 **Have a good one! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Wazzup my Rebel buddies! Sorry I'm posting a little late today hope this awesome chapter will make up for it. The notable author of the day is Superherotiger for their story "Remember Me." I really like this story and all you guys should read it. I have something on my mind I'd like to discuss. Did you see the new rebels trailer?! OMG IT WAS AWESOME! And I'd like to know what you guys think. Vader or Ahsoka? Who will win? Post your opinion in comments. And Now….**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 8: Fear

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

" _No No No. He can't get to Kanan."_ I had to think. How was I going to save my master when all I have is two broken legs, a bunch of cuts and a possible head injury. Seriously, when I actually _could_ see, everything was blurry and I felt dizzy. I heard the hum of Kanan's lightsaber as he activated it. I sensed his fear and yet he still managed to cover it up with bravery. That was one thing I hoped I could achieve one day. When my head felt better. I couldn't see _anything._

"You're not taking him from me, not again!" Kanan's voice sounded sad and fearful.

" _Then again, who can be brave against a guy that would try to get me to behead myself!" Who does that?!"_ I heard another lightsaber activate and the sith's cold, monotone voice somehow made Kanan shiver as he let me lean on him (Even though Kanan was helping me out, standing on my feet put me in agony!).

"Your bond with your apprentice is admirable." I felt Kanan move and I heard the clash of lightsabers being locked together.

"But that will all end when he is one with the dark side." I was sick of this guy. What makes him think I'll join him and _trust_ him after all he put me through. I was starting to wonder if he was delusional. I felt something push us back against the wall. My legs hit the wall the hardest. At least it seemed that way. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground and landed on my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The gentle touch was like Kanan but something felt off. I didn't care right now. I was in too much pain to think about it. I reached my hand out and I felt the hand pull me up. I still felt that odd feeling that this wasn't Kanan but I couldn't even see! How do I know my head isn't messing up the force too? I decided to trust whoever this hand belonged to and I put my weight on it. It helped me make my way across the room (I think. I couldn't see so it just felt that way) I heard the door hiss open and then it hit me.

" _Wait, I still hear lightsabers clashing. If Kanan was still fighting then-"_

 _"_ Ezra! No!" Kanan's voice interrupted my thoughts. The voice came from behind me so whoever this was, it wasn't Kanan. I started struggleing against the hand that had then decided to tighten its grip on my shoulder, _really_ tight. Then I remembered. This hand had been the one that gripped my shoulder back out there in the snow. I knew only one imperial that had a grip this hard.

" _Kallus."_ I felt his other hand move to push my head down, exposing my neck. I felt Kallus' other hand let go of my shoulder and I felt a sharp prick on my neck. He had sedated me. Soon my head started to spin even more than it already had been. My eyelids grew heavy as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"No!" Kallus slung my padawan's limp body over his shoulder and exited the cell. I was left alone to defend myself against the sith. No matter how many times I tried to strike he blocked my every move.

"Your feelings toward your padawan will be your undoing." I struck at the sith again, his words ringing in my head.

"I guess you have some regard for him as well if you go through this much trouble for him." I don't think the sith liked what I said too much because his next attack was aimed at my head. Luckily I ducked but if I hadn't my head would've been lost. I saw a mist rise up in the room. I could barely see anything except the open door. Due to his mask, the sith couldn't see anything at all. I took advantage of his blindness and ran through the open door and locked it from the outside. I knew he'd get out eventually but at least it would buy me time. I started running in the direction of my padawan. His fear was crying out to me through our bond even though he wasn't conscious. I just showed how strong a master and padawan's bond can be. I got on my comm and contacted Hera.

"Spectre two! Come in." I was relived to hear her voice reply on the other end.

"Hello spectre one. Did you like my little smokescreen stunt?" I was confused at first but then I remembered the fog that had blinded the sith.

"That was you?" I didn't know that you could control the ventilation in the security room. Guess Chopper helped me out. For once.

"Yeh. Spectre three saw you were in a tight spot and decided to help you out. Right now Kallus is heading toward bay nine. You have to cut him off before he gets to the shuttle or we'll never see Ezra again." Hera sounded anxious. I could relate with that.

"Got that spectre two. Is there anywhere I can head him off?" It was about another twenty seconds before Hera answered.

"Yes. If you cut through bay ten which you're pretty close to. You can head him off before he gets to the ship." I only had one chance and I was taking it. I bolted towards bay ten.

" _Don't worry Ezra. I'll get you back."_

 **Hera's P.O.V**

I hoped Kanan could get to Kallus fast. If he didn't the hope Ezra had brought to so many people would die. I decided to find a way to give Kanan more time. I saw Kallus on the monitors running toward bay nine with Ezra slung over his shoulder.

" _He won't get away that easily."_

"Chopper!" The droid beeped and whistled in response and what he said made me wish I never learned to understand binary.

"Can you close the blast doors in hallway twelve?!" Chopper beeped and connected himself to a terminal. I watched the monitors as Kallus skidded to a complete stop when the blast doors closed in his face. He turned around and started running to the second entrance in hallway fourteen. I smirked.

"Oh you think you're getting away with my crewmember huh? Chopper! Activate defenses is hallway fourteen!" Chopper responded by connecting to those controls. I turned toward the monitors and saw Kallus dodging blaster shots from the blasters that had appeared from the ceiling. I couldn't help but laugh when he got a shot in the leg from on wayward bolt.

" _You deserved it._ " I thought to myself. While that kept him busy I looked around the room to find something that could help Kanan out. I was looking for _anything_ at this point. I bumped into an evidence cabinet and the door swung open. I saw a familiar weapon tucked in the back of the cabinet.

" _Ezra's lightsaber."_ I grabbed it and smiled. Now when we got Ezra back I could give this back to him. Then my smile vanished when I saw Kallus take out the guns with his lasat bo-rifle and continued running toward bay ten.

" _I can give it back to him if I actually see him again."_

 **Bam! Tell me what you think and give me suggestion, requests, and questions in comments and I'll try to respond to as many as possible. Don't forget. Ahsoka or Vader. Who will win? If you have a suggestion for notable author of the day or you would like to nominate yourself, post the username and story title in comments.**

 **Have a good one! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my rebel buddies! Today I suggest you read stories by Artemis the Rebel. "Ezra Lost" and "Chasing Your Shadow" are definitely worth reading. I know in comments I said I would do more chapters but I decided to end it here… Because this is the first part of a whole series! Separate stories are fun but if all of them continue off of one another they're even better! Next story is "Breaking Chains". It will take place six weeks after the events of "The Cold" and if you want the basic summary go to the beginning authors note in chapter four. Thank you for all your support and I would love it if you would continue reading my stories and giving me feedback. Your reviews and comments have made me a better writer. Next story will have more action I promise. Here's the last chapter of….**

Star Wars Rebels: The Cold

Chapter 9: Beginning of the End

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I just made it into bay nine. Aside from running into two stormtroopers, I didn't run into much trouble. I had my helmet on so the troopers just thought I was one of them. When I made it to bay nine I looked around. I saw the shuttle but I didn't see Kallus. Then I felt it.

" _The Cold."_ I turned around to see the Sith lord, lightsaber in hand. Agent Kallus came beside him. Ezra was awake now but Kallus was forcing him to walk. I saw the pain in his face. His legs looked like they would collapse under him any second. Ezra looked up at me and I heard him connect with me through our bond.

" _Kanan. I can sense you but something's wrong with my head, I can't see you."_ When I looked into Ezra's eyes they were still the same electric blue color but he couldn't focus them on anything. He kept on shaking his head trying restore his vision, but it only seemed to put him in more pain.

" _Run, Kanan. Please_." Ezra pleaded with me through the force as the Sith lord stalked closer to me. He finally swung his lightsaber and I blocked. Kallus started pushing Ezra toward the shuttle and I realized the truth. The sith was a distraction. I really needed to focus on Kallus, but when a guy's got a lightsaber it's kinda hard to focus on anything but who's attacking you. If only-

"Hera!" Hera had run in with Chopper and she started firing at Kallus. Kallus moved Ezra in front of him so he had somewhat of a human shield. I kept blocking the sith but I knew this couldn't go on for too long. Hera kept trying to shoot but Kallus moved Ezra toward wherever Hera shot. Stormtroopers came in from all sides and everything stopped. The sith stopped his attacks and Kallus laughed.

"You have finally lost, rebels! Unlike the padawan your lives will not be spared. Take aim!" The troopers all raised their blasters and in that moment everything seemed hopeless. The ceiling opened and Kallus pushed Ezra onboard. I saw him struggle even more when he heard they were leaving us to die. I couldn't stand leaving ezra like this.

" _You'll be ok Ezra trust me."_ I felt Ezra grow annoyed and I heard him respond to my conection.

" _No I won't Kanan. You know I won't."_ Ezra was right. I knew that what would happen to him would probably scar him forever. Hera looked at me with pleading eyes. She knew I was trying to calm Ezra and she knew what he would face. It was over for all of us.

" _I know Ezra. Just please, stay strong and don't give in."_

 _"I won't Kanan. I'll never give in."_ The ship started to take off and that gave the troopers a clear shot at us.

"Hera!" Hera looked at me, and I couldn't believe what I was going to say.

"I just wanted to say. Before it's too late I wanted to say that I- I lo-" Before I could finish my sentence I heard ships fly overhead. Hera's face lit up and I was sure mine did too. I'd recognize that ship anywhere. The Ghost started firing at the imperial shuttle as did several A-wings. The troopers surrounding us starting firing at the ships giving Hera and I a much needed opening. We all ran out and Hera got on her comm.

"Fulcrum. Thanks for the reinforcements. We _really_ needed them."

"No problem spectre two. Thanks for calling me." Hera called the fleet?

"You called the fleet?" I didn't know Hera had called in reinforcements. She was always one step ahead of me.

"Yeh. After seeing the sith on the monitors I figured you'd need help sometime today." The way Hera prepared for things I was starting to wonder if she was psychic.

"Hera, you worry me sometimes." It was true. Hera could take the craziest risks ever.

"What and you don't worry me?" Hera smiled and Chopper decided to end this conversation before it turned into another full blown _moment_.

"Alright Chop, we get it. Hera! You go help the fleet! I'll get Ezra."

"Kanan, they're air born how are you going to-"

"Just watch me." Just like Hera, I could take some pretty crazy risks too. We mad it outside and and back into the snow. I forgot how annoying running through snow could be.

"Kanan wait!" I ran over to Hera and she handed me Ezra's lightsaber. Where did she get that?

"When you find Ezra, give this back to him." I nodded. I saw an A-wing take off and put my plan into action. While it was still close to the ground, I jumped on top of it. I held on as tight as I could as the A-wing flew toward the imperial shuttle. When it was close enough I jumped off of the A-wing and onto the shuttle.

" _This is crazy."_ I couldn't keep calm as I activated my lightsaber and cut a hole in the shuttle's ceiling. I jumped down into it to come face to face with… Ezra? Kallus was down and the Sith was getting closer to him. I blocked as the Sith swung his lightsaber at my head.

"Ezra how did you-"

"Kanan?" He looked confused when he first heard my voice as he looked around trying to find me. I blocked the Sith's attacks again.

"Ezra how did you take out Kallus?"

"I took out Kallus?" Ezra looked surprised by this. Now I was confused.

"Ezra what happened!?" I kept on trying to block the Sith as Ezra explained.

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I don't know what's going on. I just hear lightsabers clashing, the Sith's breathing and Kanan's voice. Were they trying to confuse me?! Kanan just asked what happened and said I took out Kallus. I decided to tell him what happened straight form the beginning.

"I couldn't see anything and still can't so my s=description might be a little off, but as soon as I heard the shuttle door closed I was shoved into what I think was a chair. I decided to try and get up but something held me down by my shoulders." I heard lightsabers lock again and I decided to stop.

"Keep going!" I heard Kanan's voice instruct me to go on.

"Well, I started flailing around with my hands clenched into fists until I felt one of the hit something. For how hard I hit it, it hurt my hand." I heard lightsabers lock again and Kanan was laughing.

"And then whatever was holding you down let go and you heard something hit the gorund." I considered what Kanan said and I realized that's exactly what happened.

"Yeh how'd you know?" Kanan laughed again.

"Lucky guess." I have a feeling I hit Kallus for the way he was laughing at it.

"How are your legs kid?" I took one step and winced.

"Still bad. I can't run." I heard a thump and something fell onto the floor.

"Just kicked the Sith down." Kanan's voice sounded concerned. I heard the shuttle door open and something gripped my arms and moved me toward the cold air that I could feel coming in through the open door. I struggled at first until I heard a reassuring voice.

"Don't worry kid it's me. I have a parachute and we're going to jump!" That scared me. I couldn't see and we were going to jump!?

"Jump!? Kanan are you insane!?" Kanan gripped me tighter.

"Ezra! The Sith's getting up it's now or never!" I heard him breath heavily and what he said next helped me calm down.

"I won't let you go." I felt us fall down. The air stung against my cheeks as we just kept falling. I felt dizzy. Everything went black.

 _The Next Day_

"Ezra! Guy's he's awake!" I could finally see. Kanan was standing over me and I saw Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper and Ahsoka come up next to him. I looked around to see myself in the med-bay of Commander Sato's ship. I was in a bed and my clothes were different. I was wearing grey pants and a white mid length sleeved shirt.

"Kanan. We were falling and the ship and we-" Kanan stopped me.

"I know. You knocked out in mid-air. After the battle cleared out I got you here. We found out your legs were broken and you had a bad concussion. Luckily you were abl to get treated for that by a medical droid. Your cuts are still healing up and so are your legs but given the right treatments you should be fine in about three days." Kanan looked tired. Knowing him he had been up all night waiting for me to stir.

"Kanan, I'm sorry. I went out and got myself captured looking for my lightsaber. If I had just stayed in the base you guys wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble." Kanan looked confused.

"Ezra you shouldn't be sorry. You may have been a little reckless but getting caught wasn't your fault. I should've been looking after you." He smiled. And if you just wanted to get your lightsaber back I would've helped you." I smiled back but then a thought struck me that made me worried. Should I tell them what I had found out about the Sith? I finally decided I wouldn't. I wanted to figure this out on my own. Kanan saw I was worried.

"Ezra are you alright?" I didn't know what to tell him.

"Uhhh Yeh. It's just when I was there it was really hard to keep holding on. I always knew you'd come for me but-" Kanan finished for me.

"You had a hard time believing in us." I nodded. I thought he'd be mad for me doubting him but he just smiled.

"Ezra we'll all have doubts. All you need to remember is that we're family and that we'll always come no matter what." I soon was buried in a huge group hug. Even _Chopper_ found a way to join in. But I didn't mind. All of these people cared about me and would do anything to help me. This was my family, and I was glad to be a part of it.

The End

 ***Cries* Oh My Gosh! That was the sweetest thing I have ever written! My next story takes place two weeks after this one so don't be confused when it's a different setting. Thank you guys for all of your support and please start reading "Breaking Chains" When it comes out tomorrow. Summary is in the authors note chapter 4.**

 **Have a good one! ;)**


End file.
